Eis Shenron
Eis Shenron (三星龍, Sān Xīng Lóng; lit. "Three-Star Dragon") is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the sixth to be fought by Goku. Eis is the dragon of the Three-Star Dragon Ball and is the twin brother of Nuova Shenron. His elemental power relates to ice. Personality Eis can be very confident in his abilities, however, when faced with any threat too big for his hands, he will resort to very dirty and desperate tactics to win his fights, such as using his own brother Nuova as a shield, so Goku would not attack him. He also does not feel any loss of honor or dignity when he performs these tactics. He is also quite cowardly, begging for Goku to not kill him when the Saiyan had the Shadow Dragon dominated. Biography Eis Shenron was brought forth by the wish that erased the memories of Majin Buu from everyone on Earth excluding the Z Fighters and their friends. In Dragon Ball GT, Eis Shenron made himself known by freezing an entire building, short-circuiting Giru and beating up an unconscious Pan whilst Goku and Nuova Shenron battled elsewhere. Eis then shed his outer shell of ice and proceeded to interrupt the match between his brother and the lone Super Saiyan 4. Eis blithely ignored both Goku's confusion (regarding Shadown Dragons having siblings) and Nuova's demands for Eis to leave him be, instead opting to reveal that he had stolen the Dragon Balls from Pan. Goku promptly spotted the injured girl staggering through the streets below and rushed to her side. Pan apologised for losing the collected Dragon Balls before losing consciousness. Enraged by this, Goku chose to square off against Eis Shenron despite having yet to defeat Nuova Shenron. In the following skrimish Eis demonstrated his apparent fighting skill. However, Goku was still able to match him in melee attacks. Deciding to show his superiority, Eis tried to beat Goku without actually fighting him and froze each of his limbs one by one before encasing the Saiyan entirely in ice. When confronted by his brother for using such cowardly techniques, Eis proceeded to pummel Nuova and demanded his brother incinerate the defenseless Goku. Instead Nuova spited his brother by using the heat from his attack to thaw out Goku, allowing the angry Saiyan to begin his own beat down on Eis' cowardly hide. A panicked Eis attempted to freeze Goku in place again, but Goku was easily able to dodge and stated he would beat Eis in under ten seconds, a boast which only earned Eis' derision. In order to emphasise the foolishness of Goku's claim, Eis froze most of the surrounding city into solid ice simply by powering up; Goku revised his claim and threatened to beat Eis in five seconds and began a vicious assault as the Shadow Dragon mockingly counted down from five. Goku halted his attacks when Eis, having been launched through a building, emerged clutching the unconscious body of Pan, whom he promptly threw to the ground. Goku caught the girl and, leaving himself vulnerable, was pummeled by the opportunistic Eis Shenron. Goku took the brunt of the blows, in order to protect Pan, before then hurling Eis through another building out of sheer rage. As Goku began to charge up a Kamehameha, Eis once again showed how low he could go by using his own brother as a shield, causing Goku to falter and miss. Dismissing the outrage of his brother, Eis used an amplified version of his earlier attack to instantly freeze the entire city block Goku was standing in. Initiating his final technique, Eis called on energy from the very heart of his corrupted Dragon ball and fired at the defenseless Goku. The attack failed, however, as Goku broke free from the ice, rushed straight through Eis' final technique and threatened the Shadow Dragon at pointblank range. A terrified Eis was subjected to a rant from Goku about morality. Eis begged Nuova to help him somehow and, despite thinking that Eis brought punishment upon himself, Nuova asked that Goku let Eis go provided he gave up his corrupted Dragon Ball. Eis quickly agreed (apologizing all the while) and offered up the Three-Star Dragon Ball. However, the battle was not yet over; having embedded his fingers within the icy ground, Eis turned his hand into a deadly blade and struck Goku straight across the eyes, blinding him. Eis lunged at the disorientated Saiyan, only to receive a retaliatory blow straight through his chest and he promptly collapsed. After explaining that his other senses were easily as sharp as his sight, Goku disintegrated Eis Shenron with his mighty Dragon Fist technique. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly using his wings. *'Ice Blasts' – An attack that freezes someone in ice, but is apparently weaker than the Ice Ray *'Ice Ray' – Eis Shenron shoots a thin ray from his eyes that freezes anything it hits. **'Super Ice Ray' – A more powerful version of Ice Ray, fires more like an energy blast from his hands. *'Dragon Ball Blast' – This seems to be some sort of finishing blast that Eis Shenron shoots by turning his hand into a cannon with the Dragon Ball emiting powerful Ki. He tries this move on Super Saiyan 4 Goku when he is encased by his Ice Ray, only for Goku to break free and nullify the attack. *'Ice Blades' – Eis Shenron creates blades of ice, in his final attempt to kill Goku. *'Blinding' – Eis Shenron swipes ice into his opponent's eyes, blinding him/her permanently. He uses this technique against Goku, who is blinded until sometime during his fight with Omega Shenron. Video Game Appearances Eis Shenron is featured as a playable character in Japanese arcade games such as Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact and Dragon Battlers. He "appears" as an alternate costume for Nuova Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice actors *Japanese version: Kaneto Shiozawa *FUNimation Dub: Jerry Jewell *Brazilian Dub: Mauro Castro *Polish Dub: Mariusz Leszczeński *Italian Dub: Massimiliano Lotti *Latin American Dub: Roberto Sen Trivia *"Eis" is literally the German word for "ice". *It is never explained (not even in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files) how Eis and Nuova Shenron could be twins. *Eis Shenron is the first Shadow Dragon to be defeated by a finishing attack other than the Kamehameha. *Eis Shenron raises an oddity concerning the Shadow Dragons and the corrupted Dragon Balls: prior to Goku's confrontation with Eis all the Shadow Dragons are fused to their respective Dragon Balls, essentially rendering the orbs a part of their physical bodies. However, Eis is able to remove his Dragon Ball from his own body in order to offer it to Goku, implying they can somehow function without the very thing that gave them life and power in the first place. Gallery EisShenron.png Eis3.PNG Eis.jpg Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Canonical Pages Category:Evil Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Page added by Kingawesome77 Category:Villains